ronefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward King
Status Governor Of Massachusetts (Apart of the USA): 4 Jan 1979-15 Apr 1979 President of The Republic of New England: 15 Apr 1979-Present Democrat: 4 Jan 1979-8 June 1980 Liberalist 8 June 1980-Present Born: 11 May 1925 Death: 18 Sep 2006 (Upcoming) Early Life Edward King was born on 11 May 1925. He grew up in Chelsea, Massachusetts. He married Josephine "Jody" King. As Governor On October 25, 1977, King announced that he would seek the Democratic nomination for Governor. A fiscal and social conservative, King ran as a pro-life candidate and supported capital punishment, offshore drilling, increased nuclear power, greater research on solar energy, less business regulation, raising the drinking age to 21, and mandatory sentences for drug dealers. King was able to raise more money than his opponents due to his support from the business community. King focused his spending on extensive media advertising while his main primary opponent, incumbent Governor Michael Dukakis, spent more money on organization. Ackerman struggled to raise money throughout the campaign and could not afford to advertise on television or in daily newspaper. In September of 1978, King defeated Dukakis in the Democratic primary. He then went on to defeat a liberal Republican, Massachusetts House Minority Leader Francis W. Hatch, Jr., in the November election. As President Edward King as appointed as President by all Governors within The Republic on Independents Day (15 April 1979). He appointed Thomas O'Neill (D) as Governor of Massachusetts. In his first major course of action as President, Mr. King signed a piece of legislation into office on 8 June 1980 which denounces the following political parties: Democratic and Republican. On the same day, President King changed his stance to Liberalist. He announced on 16 June 1980 that the first Governor races will be held in 1982. He also announced that he will not run for president in the upcoming election in 1984. Annexation Democrat John Sanchez of Clinton County, New York, USA, met with President Edward King (L) on 27 July 1980 in Worcester, MA. Mr. Sanchez reported to President King that the citizens of Clinton County no longer want to be apart of the USA and would like to join the RoNE. Mr. Sanchez held a vote out of Plattsburg and 71% of the county is in favor. President King held a closed door meeting (31 July 1980) with Gov. O'Neill (L) of Massachusetts, Gov. Garrahy (L) of Rhode Island, and Gov. Longley (N) of Maine to talk about possibly annexing Clinton County from New York. The panel agreed that it will not join any current state within The Republic. On 5 August 1980, John Sanchez and the citizens of Clinton County drew up a declaration of independents from The United States of America. President Gerald Ford ® of The USA accepts this declaration, including current New York Governor Hugh Carey (D) and Lt. Gov. Mary Anne Krupsak (D). On 12 August 1980, Clinton County was officially annexed by The Republic. On 13 August 1980, President King declares Clinton County a Territory with full political power. John Sanchez (L) is appointed representative.